1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door mountings or supports and more particularly to maintaining a door supporting door jamb plumb for free swinging opening and closing movement of the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One-piece glass entryway doors or entrance doors, having a metal frame enclosing a substantially full length glass panel and pivotally connected by arms with a door jamb for swinging movement in one direction, are commonly used. However, the mass of these doors is such that they present a maintenance problem at the depending end of the door jamb connected end of the door by a failure of the bearings or bearing material and a tendency to bow or deform the depending end portion of the supporting door jamb in a direction away from the door. This results in a binding action of the door marginal edges against the members forming the door opening thus failing to maintain the door in a balanced condition for easily pivoting on its mounts in an opening and closing action.
This invention provides a manner of reinforcing the door jamb supporting the door by a tension member connected with the door jamb end portions to maintain it vertical and the door in a balanced condition at all times.
I do not know of any patents disclosing this feature.